Bill Sykes
"Do you know what happens when I don't get my money? People get hurt.... people like you get hurt."-Sykes threatening Matthew McGuire over a loan. Bill Sykes is a high-ranking member of the London Underground Crime Syndicate serving as the syndicate's debt collector and chief loan shark. Biography Not much is really known of Sykes' youth other than the fact he grew up in London, and was pretty hard up. He joined the London Underground Crime Syndicate in 1999 after becoming aqquinted with John Marcus and Major Claude Courtney having saved them both during a botched drug deal. He became the Syndicate's debt collector, and over the the years, he developed a deadly reputation on the streets as a man who always gets his money. Some stories of Syke's ruthlessness include the brutal killing of a kitten which belonged to one of his clients who refused to pay him back. He was soon given his money following the murder. He also had one of his clients mercilessly beaten by one of his enforcers presumbley Mr Big. Sykes' family are aware of his ties to organised crime, and do not approave of it. Sykes also eventually set up his hideout in a small scummy part of Croydon near the ocean. These Days Bill is yet another person on the Wonga Family's list of men to be killed. They have been spying on him regualry, and have got their spies occupying his hideout. Sykes recently lent a loan to Matthew McGuire high-ranking member of the O'Brady Gang, and frequently threatened McGuire to get him his money back. Sadly, McGuire was assassinated by William P. Glendale's men before he could pay Sykes back. He has also put a lot of weight on, and has become known as the Big Chungus of the Harvey Boys Gang. A fact he is not very proud of. Sykes also recently got picked up by the cops, but thanks to Gabe Wonga's intervence, he was quietley let go. However, some rumours are swirling that Sykes has actually become an informant for the police, but is unknown if it true or not. Personality and traits Sykes like some Vladimir Glebov is very brutal in his role as a loan shark, always ordering vicious beatings on people who refuse to pay him back on time, and always intending to get his way one way or another. Despite being quite overweight, Sykes is incredibly strong, and able to hand himself in a fight. He loves lego, and often builds lego models in his spare time. He is quite sadisic in the sense he is willingly to kidnap a child so her father will pay him back, and so on and so forth. He also enjoyed the killing of the kitten which belonged to one of his clients, having sqeezed the kitten to death with his hand. Trivia *Sykes is 6.9 *Sykes loves lego, and always builds lego models in his spare time. *His den in Croydon also serves as his home. *He suffers from some sight issues, and requires glasses. *He suffers from epilepsy. *Sykes has been rumoured to be an informant for the police. *Richard Tanner a soldato of the Harvey Boys Gang implied to George Wonga that "ole Sykes got quite close to the commissioner while he was inside." *He is terrified of snakes, spiders, clowns, sharks, and bumblebees. He thinks they came from outerspace. *Sykes' family know of his criminal lifestyle, and do not approve of it. *He has been stated to have a younger brother who lives in San Francisco with a wife and family. *Sykes ironcially is also a diabetic. *He has an allergy to oil. *Sykes' favourite movie is Oliver Twist for obvious reasons. *He is a heavy smoker, and nearly always a cigars present with him. *He owns two dobermans named Goseph Garlin and Sandalf Ritler. *According to Margret Wonga, Sykes has a horrid temper, and bad breath likely because of his constant smoking. Gallery cheeky.jpg|Sykes being his usual wicked self motivation.jpg|Sykes is not impressed rhat's pretty damn funny.jpg|Sykes after hearing a really funny joke where me money.png|Sykes furious over the fact he has gotten his money yet ooh excuse me.jpg|Sykes after letting one go oh in that case ill have an extra large.jpg|Sykes on the phone to Marcus Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:British Category:Mobsters Category:Pure Evil Category:Capos Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:White Supremacists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Rich People Category:Original character Category:Criminals